The stethoscope is a medical apparatus used when the health condition of a patient, by listening to a heartbeat sound generated in the body of a patient, is diagnosed or blood pressure is measured, and an example of the form thereof is as shown in FIG. 12. A conventional stethoscope head 90 shown in FIG. 12 comprises a head main body portion 91 for listening to a heartbeat sound of a patient, and a conduit connecting port 2 connected to the head main body portion 91. Further, the conventional stethoscope comprises a conduit 3 connected to the conduit connecting port 2, an ear pipe 4 connected to the conduit 3, and an ear tip installed at the extreme end of the ear pipe 4.
A single diaphragm 111 that functions as a vibration sheet is stretched to the bottom surface of the head main body portion 91. The bottom surface of the diaphragm 111 is placed on the breast of a patient. The heartbeat sound of a patient is transmitted to the diaphragm of the head main body portion 91, and further transmitted via the conduit connecting port 2 secured to the diaphragm 111, the conduit 3, the ear pipe 4, and the ear tip 5, reaching the ear of a doctor having the ear tip inserted therein.